Who would have thought? (Sparda Twins Love Story)
by vfaragoza95
Summary: What happens when you put two crazy girls with a pair of nephilim twins? Could there be love, hate, insanity, or a combination of all three? You, my dear reader just have to find out. This is my first story that I'm posting so fire away at the comments. I posted it in Wattpad and I hope you all like it.
1. 1 Not Your Ordinary Video Game

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story I decided to publish. Feel free to leave comments and constructive critisism. Hateful comments are unacceptable and will be deleted. Also, the story is based off the new DmC game that came out not too long ago. I will warn you that this story has some adult content so if you are under the age of 17 then I suggest you read another story. Dante will be Dante so of course there will be some naughty things happening in bits and parts of this story. I do not own any of the characters of this story. Dante, Vergil, Kat, and etc. belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory. I only own myself, the plot, and my best friend. Enjoy!

'Tori! Tori! TOOORRRIII!' I hollered as I ran into our apartment with a copy of the new DmC game.

'WHAT?!' She Shouted.

'Look what I bought today!' I replied, holding up the game.

'Who's that hot emo dude on the cover?'

'It's Dante...'

She was speechless for a moment then gave me a funny look.

'I know what you're thinking and believe me I felt the same way when I first saw the previews. But let's not judge this game by it's cover, we might like what we see.'

Sure enough we did because the "new" Dante wasn't bad looking at all and we got to see him almost practically naked. The demons weren't bad either but they looked more alien than demonic. The only thing that really disappointed us was the fact that Dante didn't sport his usual snow white hair. We still had hope for the white hair to appear soon though. Overall, we liked the game and it's graphics.

As time passed, we were still glued to the game. We were stuck on the boss fight with the Hunter. We decided to call it a night and save our progress. Just as we were about to turn off the console, the power shut off. All we could see was pitch black around us.

'What the hell?!' Tori says.

'There's probably a storm coming.' I began to feel around to see if I could make my way to Tori. I managed to grab ahold on what felt like the material of the sleeve of her shirt. We both just stood there very still because there is a high chance of something breaking If we move. The power came back on and the game was back on the title menu.

I went to turn off the game and suddenly I felt a strong electrical force throughout my body when I touched the console. My nerves were tingling and my body was shaking.Tori was by my side immediately and wrapped her arms around me. Both of us were just staring at the console as it glowed a eerily green. Thats when a dark green portal began to materialize before our eyes.

'Are you seeing what I'm seeing or am I just hallucinating?' I ask, gripping Tori.

'I see it' Tori begins to back up, pulling me along with her. Thats when we feel a strong force us into portal. We gripped the carpet for support but it failed miserably when the portal sucked us in. As quickly we were sucked in, we were released and landed hard with our behinds ground first.

'Ow!' We both groaned in unsion.

I looked around and saw we landed in an odd looking city. People passed by us as if they didn't even see us. We helped each other up and began to explore the city.

'Why would a portal take us into a city?' I thought.

I locked arms with Tori so we wouldn't get separated. As I was sightseeing, the city seemed awfully familiar. I began to ponder on when or where I've seen this city. The answer was unclear until suddenly we see words written in white, bold letters saying 'KILL THOSE WHORES!' The city suddenly turned into a decaying one and people became mere shadows passing through us. Alien like creatures popped out from the ground with thier weapons ready to kill.

'Oh my god! We're in Limbo! Just like Devil May Cry!' Tori cried, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

'No, we're in Devil May Cry.' I whisper to myself.

Demons begin to charge at us and we began to run but discovered we were trapped. We embraced each other and accepting the fate of death.

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! So please rate and review if you want me to continue this story.


	2. 2 The Rescue

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I had a minor case of writer's block but not to worry I'm back! Enjoy!

We knew we were going to die soon but at least we were together. Our lives flashed before our eyes and everything suddenly began to slow down. The demons seemed to charge gracefully at us with their weapons prepared for the kill.

Just as they surrounded us, I see a flash of red at the corner of my vision. Suddenly the demons began to decapitate before us. Soon we see a man with black and silver hair battling the demons. I managed to get a good look at him and discover that it was Dante himself.

'Don't just stand there. Run to safe place and I'll make sure to find you two. Go now!' Dante shouted.

We didn't hesitate to do what he said. Tori took off running with me following behind her. Demons were hot on our trails and began throwing their weapons. We managed to dodge them until we managed to find an old abandoned building. But that didn't keep us safe for long.

Soon demons began to demolish the building.

'Find some objects we can throw at them. It may not last us but it could buy us some time until Dante finds us.' I say.

'From the looks of it, I don't think Dante will get to us in time!' Tori cried.

'If we die in the game then we won't be able to get back to our dimension.'

'What do we do?!'

I look around to see if there's anything we could use but there was nothing. Then I spotted a staircase towards the back of the house. I grabbed Tori by the arm and ran upstairs. The demons already made their way inside and were still hot on our trails.

'Look there's a window.' Tori grabs my arm and lead me to the window. Luckily it had a small balcony we could stand on.

'Hey down here!' A woman's voice shouted.

We both look down to see a young woman with a faded pink hoodie. There was also a man who looked exactly like Dante but had snow white hair and wore a fancy blue suit.

'You need to jump!' The woman shouted.

'Are you crazy? We're gonna die!' Tori shouted back.

'It's either that or get mauled by demons!'

She had a point there. I looked back to see the demons charging toward us then glanced at Tori. She was scared but I certainly knew that she didn't want to die a slow painful death. She then grabbed my hands and the both of us leaped off the building just in time before the demons could even touch us. I suddenly feel a strong force separate me from Tori.

I could see her falling but a flash of blue seemed to catch her. Before I know it I feel the ground beneath my feet. I then felt a solid object right behind me that seemed to support me. I glanced up only to be met with piercing blue eyes.

That's when I realized that they were Dante's and that I've been leaning on him for support. He also had a smirk plastered on his face. That's when I stood up straight to compose myself.

Tori was in the same situation as me except she was leaning on another Dante look alike that snow white hair and wore a fancy blue suit with a cane of some sort in his grip. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Dante decided to speak up.

'I guess the demons wanted a snack because you two smell delightful. Mind if I take a bite out of you?'

I knew for a fact that statement was directly aimed toward me, well the last part anyway. Tori stifled a giggle because she knows I have the major hots for this guy.

'Settle down, brother. I think the last thing these women need is to be hit on.' The man in blue says.

'I can't help myself when it comes to beautiful women, especially you.' Dante winked at me then glanced at the other man.

The other man rolled his eyes and gave a small smile to us.

'So what are your names?' He asks.

'I'm Roni and this is my friend, Tori.' I reply.

'Pleasant to meet you, ladies. I am Vergil and the man who keeps hitting on you is my brother, Dante, and this is my associate, Kat.'

'Shall we take them back to headquarters?' Kat asked.

'Yes, of course. By the looks of it they need some medical attention and some rest.'

Tori and I looked at each other then shrugged. We followed the three to their vehicle and were escorted to their headquarters.


	3. 3 Join The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Vergil, or Kat. They belong to Capcom. I only own me, my best friend and the plot.

Enjoy!

Tori and I were currently getting our wounds treated at the infirmary at The Order facility. We kept quiet the whole time we were getting treated. The only sounds that came out of us were either grunts or whimpers of pain. Getting ambushed was something we weren't prepared for. Soon after everything was finished, we were escorted to Vergil's office.

Vergil was working on some paperwork and Kat was on a computer. Dante was missing from the scene this time.

'Ah, you two look so much better.' Vergil says.

'If it wasn't for you and your team, we'd be dead.' I tell him.

'It's not a problem. But my main concern is why the demons were chasing you two. They never attack anyone unless they are commanded to do so.'

'Maybe they just wanted a snack.' Tori says.

Vergil smirked, 'I agree.'

That's when I remembered the town turning into a decaying place and the white bold letters saying to kill us. The sound of Vergil's voice broke through my thoughts.

'I'm sorry, what did you say??' I asked him.

'I asked if you were alright.' He replied.

I looked at Tori then back at him.

'Yeah but there's been something on my mind since the attack.'

That's when Kat turned around and faced us.

'What is it?' Vergil asked, glancing at Kat.

'A few minutes before the attack, the town suddenly turned into a decaying one, people were mere shadows passing through us, and there were bold white letters that said kill those whores.'

'So you're the ones that I felt trapped in limbo.' Kat says, getting up.

'You felt us?' Tori asked.

'Yes, I'm a psychic and I can sense spirits from all beings. I also traveled to limbo myself.'

'Why us though?' Tori asked.

Vergil gets up from his desk and approaches Tori, 'The reason is unknown for now. But maybe it has to do with defeating Mundus. He usually sends out orders to kill who pose a threat to him.'

'I don't even see how we're threats. We can't even fight demons. How the hell do we pose a threat to someone?' I say, scratching my head.

'Yeah and who is this Mundus guy? Why are you fighting with him?'Tori asks.

'He is one of the most evil being in the demon world. He is the prince of hell. He plans on taking over the world and enslaving humanity. We are a resistance group called "The Order".' Vergil replies.

'That's not good. If he does that then humanity will probably become extinct and he could bring hell on earth.'I say.

'Yup,that is exactly what we don't want.Since you two are here, will you join us in our rebellion against Mundus?' Kat says, giving a glance at Vergil.

'Yeah, sure' Tori and I said in unison.

Vergil pondered that thought for a moment then agreed with Kat. He only had one condition if we tag along. It was to work with Dante on learning how to defend ourselves if they are not there to help us. We gladly agreed then we were escorted to our rooms for the night.


	4. 4 Late Night Gone Wrong (Roni's POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except me, the plot, and my friend.

I couldn't sleep at all. The thought of Tori and I being murdered by Mundus scared me. We never did anything to him and yet we somehow pose a threat. I clearly didn't understand the mind of a supposed "god".

'Man, I could really use my iPod right now.' I thought.

The room I stayed in was pitch black. The illumination of the moon was the only light source of the room. With a bored sigh, I got from the bed and decided to have a late night stroll around the facility. People were still up and around doing their research.

I didn't see Vergil or Kat anywhere so I decided to sneak out for a bit. I followed behind some workers out very quietly. Each door they walked through required a code to put in to enter. I managed to get the code off of them and leave the building unnoticed or so I thought.

Right when I was about to exit the alleyway, someone grabbed me and pinned me to the building wall. My eyes met with piercing blue ones. They had a tint of mischief in them and I knew immediately who they belonged to.

'Going somewhere, babe?' Dante asked, closing the space between us.

'Was that really necessary? Pinning me to wall so we could talk?' I ask him.

'No but you shouldn't really wander the streets alone at this time of night. For all you know, I could have been a demon in disguise.'

He moved in closer to where his face was just inches from mine.

'That wouldn't surprise me.'

I pushed him off and continued down the streets. He came up from behind and stopped me.

'You never answered my question.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Yes, I am going somewhere. Does that answer your question?'

'Geeze, why the attitude? You should be more nicer to your savior.'

I could feel his lips brush my neck. As much as I liked the attention, I didn't want him to think I'm easy. I struggled against his grip trying to get away.

'Ooh, I like a challenge.'

'Let me go, you freakin' sex addict!'

'Aww, that really cut me deep, babe.'

His tightened his grip on me, which frustrated me even more.

'Let me go!'

'I'm not about to risk your safety and have Vergil on my ass.'

'You'd like it!'

'Well...'

I could tell he was smirking. I already knew he had something perverted to say.

'I wouldn't want him to be on my ass but I wouldn't mind being on yours.'

I was speechless at this point. My cheeks were probably an unattractive shade of red. Thoughts of lust circled my mind as I imagined myself being taken by the man himself. The sound of his voice suddenly snapped me out of it.

'What did you say?'

I could tell his was smiling this time.

'I said do you want to go have a drink with me.'

I thought about it for a minute then agreed. After what happened earlier, I think a drink would make me feel relaxed and less tense. Dante lead me to a club, more like a strip club to be in fact. I felt a tinge of insecurity since I'm not as busty or as skinny as the dancers of the club. I'm not fat or skinny but in between and had a bit of curves.

That feeling soon disappeared as I drowned my drink immediately. I didn't think Dante was anywhere near me until he spoke up,'Slow down, babe. We barely got here and you're already going to be drunk.'

'I do what I want.'

'You are a feisty one, you know that?'

'Deal with it. Now I'm gonna take my drink and I'm gonna go dance. I'm sure you'll find someone to take home and bone all night.'

Before he could say anything else, I made my way to the floor and began to drink and dance. "Get Your Body Beat" by Combichrist came on soon after and I began to move my body sensually. I felt someone come behind me and began to sync my moves with theirs. Their hands were caressing my body as we moved.

The drink's affect began to flow through my system. I couldn't keep my balance or see straight. Soon I was literally being dragged out of the club. The person slammed me against the brick wall and tried to rip my clothes off. It was a young man with bleach blonde hair.

I began to fight for my life as he got rough. He managed to rip my shirt and then began to kiss my neck.

'Get the fuck off!' I shout.

He didn't listen instead he growled and slapped my face. That's when he started to unbutton my pants. I kneed him in the groin causing him to let go of me. I stumbled trying to run to the entrance of the club. Before I could even go in I was being pulled back.

'DANTE! HELP ME!' I screamed.

'He can't hear you. So shut up or I'll kill you!' The man growled.

I was gripping the handle of the door to the entrance. I decided to let go which caused him to fall back. I elbowed him in the ribs then got back up. I felt him grab my leg causing to fall on my face. I could feel my nose dripping blood.

'Didn't anyone tell you that no means no?' A familiar gruff voice says.

We both look up to see Dante with his gun drawn. The man let me go and just took off down the street. Dante helped me up then wrapped his arm around me.

'You okay, babe? Did he hurt you?'

Tears began to stream down my face,' No, but he tried to and I think my nose is broken.'

'I can't let Vergil see you like this. C'mon, I'll take you to a nearby gas station so we can clean you up.'

'Thanks.'

When we arrived at the gas station, the clerk gave us a strange look but didn't ask any questions. We entered the bathroom and Dante turned on the sink. He began to wipe my nose with with a wet paper towel. He looked at my nose closely then bit his lip.

'Your nose doesn't look broken.'

'That's a relief.'

'How drunk are you?'

'On a scale from 1 to 10, maybe about a 5.'

'Lets take you back to headquarters.'

'Okay'

We left the gas station and journeyed back to headquarters. During the trip, Dante was giving me an alibi if Vergil catches me. Basically, it was a late night gone wrong. He snuck me out to the club and we got separated but he found me just in time before I could have been hurt.

Sure enough, Vergil was standing outside the building. He didn't look happy at all.

'Dante, care to explain why Roni isn't in her room?' Vergil says with a firm tone.

'Oh, you know we were fucking in the alleyway.' Dante replied sarcastically.

'Roni, go to your room. I need to speak with Dante.'

'It wasn't his fault. It was-' Dante cut me off before I could speak.

'Just go, Roni. I'll see you in the morning.'

I nodded and headed to my room. I felt bad for Dante getting in trouble. I definitely owed him a major apology.


	5. 5 Succubus Juice XX (Tori's POV)

'Tori, it is time to wake up. We have a mission to do.' Vergil's voice says.

My eyes immediately opened after he said that.

'What time is it?' I ask him.

'Twelve in the afternoon.'

'Sorry I didn't mean to sleep late.'

'It's quite alright, dear. Now get dressed and meet me at the entrance in ten minutes.'

'He just called me dear. How sweet of him.'I thought.

I scrambled for my clothes and brushed my teeth after he left. A tinge of nervousness made its way into my stomach as reality finally settled in. I wasn't home, someone is out to kill me for unknown reasons, and Vergil is real. I'd always fantasize about him being real but seeing him face to face is a totally different story.

After feeling satisfied with my appearance, I rushed toward the entrance of the building. Vergil, Dante, Kat, and Roni were waiting patiently. As soon as I made my appearance,I swear Vergil had a ghost of a smirk on his face.

'Ah, nice of you to join us, Tori.' Vergil's says.

'You ready for your first lesson in demon slaying?' Dante asks with a smirk plastered on his face.

I swallowed hard then looked at Roni. She offered me her hand, which I immediately took. Vergil lead us to the vehicle and took off Virility Factory. Vergil explained that the key ingredient was succubus juice, which literally numbed people's minds basically making them zombies. Just without eating each other's flesh.

Dante's job was to deal with the succubus while Roni and I fend off demons. He will monitor us and have Kat give us some guidance throughout the mission. My heart began to race and I began to shake.

'Tori, are you okay?' Kat asked.

Vergil turned his attention to me then placed his hand on mine, 'You're shaking.'

'She might be having an anxiety attack. Just breathe, Tori. I'll do my best to protect you.' Roni says.

My body began to settle down after a few minutes. Vergil had concern written all over his features. He then turned to Roni and sighed. As if Roni understood him, she glanced at me then gave a sad smile.

'Vergil, let her stay out of this one.' She says.

My eyes widened in surprise along with Kat and the twins. They stayed silent to let Roni finish what she has to say.

'I know this is a lot to take in, Tori. But since I'm the eldest of us two,I'll sacrifice my life for you. If I survive, I can help you what we are preparing to go to war with.'

'Babe, that's insane. You don't even know what you're up against.' Dante says.

'She doesn't either. The last thing I want her to have is a panic attack in the middle of battle.'

After a moment of thinking, Vergil reluctantly agreed. Minutes later, we arrived at the factory. Kat opened the portal then Roni and Dante were in limbo. I couldn't help but feel nervous for her. I sighed and sat on the ground waiting impatiently.

'She did the right thing.' Vergil says.

'She's always been crazy but I never thought she would do anything like this.' I say, making circles on the pavement.

'You need to calm down. Panicking during a situation like this will get you killed.'

He then takes my hand in his and gave me a piercing gaze with compassion clearly visible, which I never thought I would ever see from him.

'I would not want someone as valuable as you to get killed especially in this crucial time.'

I shook my head no then gave a small smile. My cheeks were now a bright shade of pink. My heart was pounding in my chest. This man has no idea about how he makes me feel.

About an hour later, Kat returned along with Roni and Dante. They were covered in demon blood. I didn't care though, I ran to her to give her a bear hug. She embraced me tight then followed Vergil back to the vehicle.

I sat between Vergil and Kat this time. That's when Vergil nonchalantly put his hand on mine.I glanced at him to see a hint of a smirk on his face as he drove us back to headquarters.


	6. 6 So Much For A Girl's Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides myself, my best friend, and the plot.

(Roni's POV)

'Those demons were ugly as hell!' I screamed in my thoughts.

I'm glad that Tori didn't tag along because it was a lot to deal with in just a small time. The images of those terrible creatures popping up from the ground and materializing before me played repeatedly in my head. The more I killed, twice as many appeared. I could never forget their horrid screeches and the way they all came toward me as if I were a piece of meat thrown in the ground.

As soon as we arrived at headquarters, I went straight to the shower to wash off all this demon blood. After that I decided to have another night out. But this time I decided to take Tori with me. I doubt Dante would want Vergil on his ass again. Plus Tori needs some time away from everything.

Heading down to her room, I run into Dante.

'You planning on getting attacked again, babe?' He asks.

'Oh yeah, totally. I just love being the damsel in distress.' I reply with heavy sarcasm.

I begin to walk away but his hand gets a firm grip on my shoulder. I turn to see concern in his eyes. Not something I would ever see from Dante. Then again he did clean me up before Vergil saw me and probably kill Dante if there was a scratch on me.

'I'm not planning on going anywhere, Dante. I'm just going to Tori's room to talk to her.'

'Okay but if you plan on sneaking out, I'll know.'

I laugh then enter Tori's room.

(Tori's POV)

I hear Roni's laughter before she enters my room.

'She's soo going to get with Dante.' I thought.

'Hey, wanna go out for awhile?' She asks me.

'With Dante and Vergil?' I ask.

'No, just us two.'

'You're nuts! We can't do that without being caught or getting attacked by demons.'

'You need to go out and plus we need to have girl time. Who knows when we will have another girl time while we're here.'

I thought about it for a moment. She was right because the we won't have time to have fun since all we do is have missions. I told her yes and the next thing you know I'm being dragged out of my room. We followed the workers throughout the halls. Everything was going smooth until we spotted Vergil near the entrance.

We stayed behind the wall and peeped at him. He was talking to Kat and Dante about something.

'Shit, we can't get through without them seeing us.' Roni whispered.

I peeked to check on them, I saw the the three go into Vergil's office.

'Let's go,' I say grabbing Roni's hand and sprinting out the building.

We made it out to the street without being noticed. I decided we both stay in the shadows.

'The club Dante took me to last night is just a block away from here.' Roni says, picking up her pace.

'So that's what Vergil was getting on Dante's ass for.' I reply, trying to keep up.

'It was my fault for sneaking out but hey it was worth it.'

'So what's up with you and Dante? Are you like talking or what?'

'I guess but he still is all over other girls that look like Barbie. But then again I think he likes me because last night some drunk guy tried to rape me but he saved me and cleaned me up. I kinda felt a moment between me and him. How about you and Vergil?'

'There was a subtle moment because when you and Dante were on the mission he gave me a little comfort. He even took my chin in his hand and looked deep in my eyes. Then when we were heading back to headquarters he put his arm around me and smirked.'

'Ooh, I think he likes you.'

'Dante totally wants you.'

A few minutes we arrived at the club. Roni lead me to the dance floor and we began to shake the stress away.

(Roni's POV)

Tori and I were getting down at the club. We didn't pay any mind to the dancers or the guys. Then at the corner of my eye I see a man with long black hair and red eyes staring at us. He looked like he was in late 30's and wore a dark suit.

'Creep alert.' I whisper to Tori.

We both turn to where the man was but he was gone. When I turned to face the front he was walking toward us. I grabbed Tori's hand and ran out of the club. The man was right on out tails.

'Daughters of Althezar and Alena, wait!' He shouts.

'Go away, creep! We aren't the daughters of whoever you're talking about!' I shout.

Suddenly we felt a strong pair of arms grab us and slam is on the brick wall of an alleyway. He looked at us and gave a sadistic smile. That's when he pulled a dagger and held it to my throat. Tori began to panic kicked the man in the groin.

We both ran for out lives. Suddenly I felt a stinging sensation in my arm causing me to shriek in pain. I looked to see a cut on my forearm. We both kept running until we reached the street where headquarters is.

'What did you scream about?' Tori asks.

'I felt something slice my arm.' I reply, showing her my arm.

'What cut?'

I look at her strangely then glanced at my arm. My eyes widened and looked at Tori.

'I swear I had one just now.'

'Ah, I finally have you now.' A ominous voice says.

We both turn to see the man then run across the street to our building. Right when we reached it, I began to feel a burning sensation throughout my body. I let out a cry of pain and collapse near the entrance.

(Tori's POV)

'Roni!' I cried.

She was losing consciousness and could barely keep her eyes open. The man stepped forward and gave us another sadistic smile.

'Go away, cunt face!' I yelled.

'That's not very nice. You are going to get punished for that.'

As soon as he said that, I suddenly felt a burning sensation throughout my body. I laid next to Roni, who was now unconscious. The last thing I remember was hearing gunshots and hearing Vergil, Dante, and Kat's panicked voices.


	7. 7 Well What Do Ya Know

Warning: There is profanity..but the story will have more than that as it goes on. So from now on pay attention to the warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone besides myself, the plot, and best friend. Dante, Vergil, Kat, and etc. belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory.

(Roni's POV)

The sounds of voices woke me up from what seemed like a dead sleep. My eyes slowly began to open catching sight of a a bright white light. Everything seemed like a blur at first but slowly everything was becoming clear. I found myself in the headquarters infimary with Tori, who also was in a cot sleeping.

'Could she have experienced the same thing I did last night?" I thought.

The only things I could remember was the burning sensation in my veins, the pychochotic maniac chasing us last night, and him calling us daughters of some couple. Trying to remember everything caused my head to literally throb in pain. But nonetheless I attempted to rise from my cot and go straight to Vergil's office to explain what happened last night. My body felt weak casuing me to stumble toward the door. It was as if I drank a bunch of alcohol and was drunk as hell. Before I could even walk though the door, Vergil appeared blocking my way.

'You don't look so well, go back and rest.' He says calmly.

'I think i had enough rest.' I reply.

'You are not in a good condition to move around. You are stumbling like Dante when he's drunk out of his mind.'

'I can walk just fine.'

'Oh, is that so?'

'Yes, watch me walk to your office.'

A ghost of a smirk appeared on face. It seemed like my defiance against him amused him. I smiled sweetly then began to walk slowly to his office. Everything was going smooth until I bumped into someone making me lose balance. I didn't touch the ground because it truned out the person I bumped into was Dante. Kat was also present and gave me a small smile.

'I take it you lost your balance.' Vergil says behind me with amusement.

'I was doing fine until I bumped into this guy.' I growled.

'Back to the imfirmary, babe.' Dante says with a smirk plastered in his features.

Before I could make anymore objections, Dante lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to the infirmary. I could see the smirk on Vergil's face crystal clear. That really made my blood boil and want to slap the smirk off his face. But I kept my cool and said nothing until I was set back on the cot.

'Can you explain to me what happened last night?' Vergil asked.

'We went out to the club then out of nowhere some creep chases us all the way back and the suddenly I felt a burning sensation through out my whole entire body and I passed out. I'm not sure what happened to Tori though.' I reply, scractching my head.

'Describe this burning sensation.'

'It was like my veins were on fire.'

Vergil stayed quiet for a moment. Kat's eyes suddenly widened then she slowly approached me. I was really confused at this point. She looked deep into my eyes then abruptly moved backwards from me. She then glanced at Vergil and Dante then back at me.

'What? Do I smell?' I ask.

'No, its your aura. It's much more powerful than it was before.' Kat replies.

'That meaning?'

'Let me see your back.'

My eyes widened with surprise. I began to question her sexuallity from this point. She suddenly bursts out laughing recieving strange looks from the twins.

'I'm straight, Roni.'

'How did you know what I was thinking?'

'I'm a psychic remember?"

Dante and Vergil stifled their laughter.

'So show her your back.' Dante says.

'Okay then, just don't get any ideas.'

I turn my back to the trio and slip off my shirt. I felt Kat's hands caress a spot on my upper back. Her cool hands gave me chills all the way down to my spine.

'Bro, she's one of us.' I hear Dante say.

'That symbol on her back proves it.' Kat says, taking her hands off my back.

I fixed my shirt then turned to face them. Shock was written all over the twin's faces.

'What do you mean by "one of us"?' I ask them.

Vergil gained his composure then looked at me.

'Dante and I are nephilims. Nephilims are spawns of demon and angels, which is forbidden in both realms of heaven and hell. You and possibly Tori are one of us. We are the key to defeating Mundus.'

'Tori's aura is just the same as Roni's.' Kat says.

Vergil walks toward Tori's cot then caressed her cheek.

'Her energy is drained. But with my - I mean our help she will have knowledge on how to use her powers.'

'Vergil's got a crush.' Dante says in a sing song voice.

Kat and I giggle when we see a light shade of pink fill his cheeks. Vergil leaves us followed by Kat leaving me with Dante and Tori.

'Well what do ya know, babe, you're just like me.' Dante says, making some room for himself on the cot.

'You're more powerful than me though.' I reply, fidgiting eith my hands.

'You'll get there, babe. But for now you need to chill.'

'No, I want to go out.'

'No you don't,'

I sigh and lay back on the cot.

'Don't make me stay here and hold you down.'

'I'm good.'

'Mhmm, you know you'd like that.'

'Yes, I would.' I thought.

'I'm good. I'm sure there are other women.'

'You are something else, you know that?'

'Is it because I'm not as easy as the women who practically throw themselves at you?'

'Yeah, it's something I'm just not used to.'

I turn to face him and looked him straight in the eyes. He had confusion written all over his face. I smirked and closed the gap between us just a little. Before he could close it completely, I put a hand on his chest to prevent him from doing so.

'Get used to it. This is as close as I'm letting you go near me.'

I practically pushed him off the cot then smiled sweetly at him before I went back to sleep. I swore I heard him call me a tease before leaving the infimary.


	8. 8 The Surprise Of My Life

Warning: There is profanity and a bit of Vergil OOCness!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, Tori, and the plot. Dante, Vergil, Kat, and etc. belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory.

(Tori's POV)

I woke up in the Infimary at headquarters. Everything seemed blurry at first but after a few minutes I saw everything in clear view. I glanced at Roni, who was still asleep in the cot. Whatever happened to her that night knocked her out pretty good. The fact thats she still hasn't woken up yet scared me. I decided to get up and check her pulse. Relief came to me when I felt her strong pulse.

'She must be tired still.' I thought.

'Ah, you're awake finally.' Vergil's voice says behind me.

'Yeah, last night was freaky as hell.'

'I heard all about from Roni last night.'

Shock made it way into my body causing me to freeze up.

'She was awake?"

'Yes, she tried to convince me she was well enough to move around on her own. I was going to let her walk freely but then she bumped into Dante causing her to lose her balance. Thankfully, Dante caught her and took her back to the cot.'

'She can be stubborn sometimes.'

'I can see that. She's the rebellious one out of the two of you.'

'That's Roni for ya.'

There was an awkward silence between us after that. I had no idea what to say to him and I guess he felt the same. Then out of nowhere he starts talking again.

'I found out something extraordinary about you and Roni.'

I was really confused at this point.

'Like what?'

He then looks me deep in the eyes. There was a hint of joy in them. I guess it was something good for once.

'Do you know what a nephillim is?'

'Nope, not a dang clue.'

'A nephillim is a spawn of a demon and an angel. They are the most forbidden in the realms of heaven and hell.'

'What does this have to with me and Roni? Are you saying that her and I are these nephillim things?'

The no response from Vergil said it all. I couldn't believe what he said was true. He could be lying to me for all I know.

'How can I be so sure you are telling the truth?'

The next thing he did was not something I would expect him to do. He was usually calm, cool, and collected but now he was serious. He held both my hands and came close to where the gap between us was smaller. He was practically in my bubble space, which made my heart beat at a fast pace.

'My dearest Victoria, I can never lie to you and I never will.'

I was shocked that he knew my real name, 'How do you know my real name?'

A small smirk came upon his face,'I knew about you before you even came here.'

I couldn't help but cringe a little when he said that.The way he said that was similar to a stalker. I mean, I like him and all he is attractive and all but there was a feeling of uneasiness in my bones. Strangely, I found comfort with his actions and his soft hands holding mine.

'You and Roni are not the only nephillims here. Dante and I are also nephillims, so this rebellion against Mundus will be a success.Four powerful creatures with the ability to stop a god like Mundus will help save this world from his wrath. So what do you say, dearest?'

'Yes, I'll do it. You just have to teach me how to use my powers.'

'Of course, it would be a pleasure to help mentor you in unlocking nephillim abilities.'

'Thanks, but about Roni?'

'She has Dante to teach her, dear.'

I smiled then yawned. I didn't realize how tired I was until I was being tucked in. Before leaving the infimary, he caressed my cheek soflty. The last thing I remembered was seeing him walk out.


	9. 9 That Power

Warning: Profanity and some violence (I suck at writing fight scenes sorry)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, the plot, and Tori.

Vergil assigned another mission for Roni and Dante to do. He was unsure wether to put Tori in this time because of her panic attack last time. He honestly liked the girl, which scared him since he never felt the way he felt about her or any other girl including Kat. Nonetheless he decided to put Tori in so she could know what she is facing throughout the mission. Plus there is a chance of him training her to use her powers during each mission.

The thought of her being in his army made him want to kill Mundus himself without Roni, Kat, or Dante. He hated Mundus for killing his mother but he also hated humans for their flaws. He despised their existence and thought himself and Tori higher than they are. Not only is Mundus standing in his way in his plan for world domination, Roni is also. As troublesome as she is, she seems to be a protective barrier to Tori.

They maybe sisters but as naive as Tori is to love, he can subliminally manipulate her into joining his army. A grin made its presence on Vergil's face as he went to inform everyone on the mission.

Their mission was to eliminate Mundus's spawn. The mistress Lilith carries his seed and the only way to eliminate the it is to kill her. Dante will handle Lilith while Roni and Tori will take care of the lessers. Lilith runs a night club called Devil's Delliance. Roni knew very well of that club since Dante took her there.

'I know we're going to be in a club but we can't afford to get distracted then killed.' Roni says to Tori.

'I know,' Tori replied.

'I think that is the most maturity I've seen come out of you, Roni.' Vergil says.

'What does that supposed to mean?'

Roni snaps.

Tori already knew this wasn't going to end well so she she held Roni back and glared at Vergil.

'Quit pestering her. This isn't going to end well between the both of you.' Tori says.

'She doesn't even know how to use her powers.' Vergil repiled.

Dante helped Tori hold Roni down. He glared at Vergil then shook his head at him.

A few minutes after that, they were at the club. Kay stayed behind with Vergil whole the other three go inside the club. Everyone was dancing away and drinking themselves stupid.

'Alright let's split up. I'll go search for Lilith and you two watch my back.' Dante says, walking off.

'Yeah right! You'll probably be bedding a hooker!'Roni shouts.

'You two are destined to be together.' Tori laughs.

'I doubt that. He likes the hookers and you know those chicks have STD's and what not. I'm not letting him near me.'

Roni says, walking through the crowd.

Before Tori could respond, the club's lights suddenly shut off. That's when we see Dante standing in the middle of the empty dance floor. We look up to see a blonde haired hooker watching from the balcony.

'Dante, what a pleasant surprise. I've been dying to meet the guy who challenges Mundus.' The woman says.

'He isn't alone.' Roni says, with Tori by her side.

'Ooh look at what we have here. Two pretty faces that will be easily killed.' The woman replies.

'You must be Lilith.' Dante says.

'Yes I am. You are Dante, the son of Sparda and Eva and these two whores are the daughters of Althezar and Alena.'

'Us whores? Please..you're the one wearing the skanky pink dress, stockings, and the high heels. Plus it looks like you haven't washed your hair in awhile.' Roni says.

'You are one ugly looking hooker too and I can smell you all the way from down here. Take a damn shower you fish smelling whore.' Tori retorts.

'You two are just asking for it. Then so be it let's see if the Dante the son of Sparda and the daughters of Althezar can defeat the spawn of Mundus.'

Soon after walls began to form around the three nephilims. They were about thirty feet high.

'Let the games begin!'Lilith shouted.

The crowd above us booed. A set of demons risen up from the ground and prepared to battle. Tori began to hyperventilate as soon the demons began closing in. Roni was by her side with her weapon at the ready.

'Just practice slashing at them. Once you get the hand of it, things will just come naturally. Just stay calm and slash away.' Roni says, before charging that the demons.

A brutal battle began and the trio gained the upper hand immediately. Once Tori began to battle her attacks slowly began to get deadlier and deadlier. She suddenly felt a surge of power go through her. Another surge came about but it was much hotter than the last one. The same thing was happening to Roni.

After two rounds of demons, things got interesting. A pair of blue tiles made their way into the middle. Lilith explained that we could only use our angelic powers to survive this battle. The girls had no clue what to do until the saw Dante use his.

'Focus on your angelic powers only. You'll feel it flow through you.' Dante says, slashing through a pair of demons.

The girls soon felt their angelic energy. They seemed to move faster and jump higher and farther distances. Demons were getting killed faster. Then out of nowhere red tiles showed up and ended up burning all three. This time they had to focus on their demonic energy.

'Quit playing games, Lilith and come down and fight face to face.' Dante shouts.

'But I'm just getting started.' Lilith laughs.

'We don't have time for this!' Roni shouted.

'Ugh..fine. You're no fun.' Lilith says Rollin her eyes.

Soon the walls come down and staircases form in mid air. They all head to where Lilith is killing demons on the way. They finally made after ten minutes. Lilith was standing there waiting patiently for them.

She suddenly doubled over in pain. Her stomach moved in a inhuman way. She looks up at us and grinned. She held her stomach lovingly and cooed at it.

'I know, baby. You want to play with Dante and his dolls.'

The stomach moved once again and she laughed.

'My baby wants to play.'

Everyone looked at her in disbelief until she suddenly morphed from a normal human into a vital tentacle in what looked like a baby from hell.

'That's just sick, Lilith.' Dante says.

'I'm never having kids after this.' Tori says.

Roni was speechless as she saw the creature before her.

'Come on, baby. Crush their skulls! Make mommy proud!' Lilith says.

'You're going down, beyotch!' Tori says charging at the thing.

The three began to demolish the horrifying creature. The girls hit he vital parts while Dante attacked Lilith. It was a brutal battle but they ended up winning. Lilith reluctantly came with us as prisoner to draw Mundus out.


	10. 10 How Could You Be So Heartless?

Warning: Vulgar language and Gore

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, Tori, and the plot.

Tori's POV

Instead of killing Lilith, we decided to give her back to Mundus alive. Vergil drove with Kat and I in the front while Dante and Roni guarded Lilith. No one said a word on the way to our destination. The tension between Lilith and us practically filled the car up.

We could hear Lilith frantic breaths from the backseat.

'Don't worry it will be all over soon.' Roni says to Lilith.

'You'll be back fucking Mundus in no time.' I say.

'My goodness, Victoria. I have never heard such vulgar language from that mouth of yours.' Vergil says.

'I don't like her, she tried to kill us.' I reply.

'But I don't think she needs to die. She may carry Mundus's seed but that baby is innocent.' Kat says.

'Innocent my ass. Have you seen the that baby?' Dante replies.

'Dante, you're not helping.'Roni says.

'I'm being serious, Roni. You saw that ugly ass thing.'

Lilith glares at Dante and everyone remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Soon we arrived at the switching spot and let Lilith out. Vergil stood with a sniper at the ready, Dante guarded Lilith as she walked towards the swat car, where a team was prepared. Me, Kat, and Roni remained in the car.

The tension was high leaving both parties in suspense. The three of us were practically holding hands as we watched. Just when relief was going to wash over us we heard a gun shot and saw a gaping hole in Lilith's stomach.

'What the hell?!' We heard Dante yell.

'Who shot her?!' Roni cried.

'Vergil did!' Kat cried.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, Vergil! You killed an unborn child you sick bastard!' I yelled.

The sound of gunshots being fires echoed. Roni made us duck as bullets flew over our heads. I was on the verge of crying because of the current situation. Vergil jumped into the car a few minutes later and sped off.

'Where's Dante and why did you shoot Lilith?!' I shouted.

'He's clearing a path for us and I had to.' Vergil replies softly.

'You didn't have to! There was a baby inside her! What you did was worse than an abortion!' I yelled.

Roni and Kat were speechless as I lashed out at Vergil.

'I did us a favor. The world would be better off knowing that I rid it of the seed of Mundus.'

'I think the world would be better off without Mundus. The baby was innocent and had no idea on what it's doing.' Roni says.

'I agree with them, Vergil. It's not like you to kill an innocent being even if they were a demon spawn. Children are innocent little beings.' Kat says.

'You don't understand how much is at stake.'

'What damage can a little baby do? It's the father we are having issues with.'

Vergil stayed silent as he drove us through the paths Dante was clearing for us. The only sounds that came from us were occasional grunts or groans as we went though each path.

It was minutes later when Dante landed on top of the car as we headed back to headquarters. I couldn't look at Vergil at all. He seemed like a heartless creature to me now. My feelings for him became a mixture of hate but also love.

As ruthless as he seemed now, a part of me still loved him. I hoped there was still some kind of feeling that he would only show me. But at the moment I hated him. Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home.

When we got back to headquarters everyone went their separate ways. I felt someone tug me back. I already knew it was Vergil and I knew for sure I didn't want to speak with him.

'Leave me alone.' I tell him.

'Victoria, just let me explain.' He replied, turning my body to face him.

I didn't look him in the eye just kept my face down.

'Look at me.'

I shook my head no. I felt my head being gently tilted up to face him. His eyes were colder than I ever seen before. But there was a hint of remorse in them also.

'I know you are angry with me but in time you will realize that what I did was necessary.'

'Killing a child, an unborn one, was not necessary. Just because the baby was Mundus's doesn't mean he or she will be evil.'

'But-'

'No buts, Vergil. I thought you were wiser than this. I don't want to talk you ever again.'

I stormed off into my room. Once I got in there I just bursted into tears.

'How could he be so heartless?'I thought.


	11. 11 The Confession

Warning: Vulgar language

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, Tori, and the plot.

(Tori's POV)

After that little crying session I had, I went to go check on Roni. I found her in the room just crying away with Kat trying her best to comfort her. I couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her crying.

'She's taking it pretty hard.' Kat says, hugging Roni.

'Thanks for being here with her.'

I tell her.

'Want me to go?'

'No, I want both of you here.' Roni sobbed.

So Kat stayed and we sat on the bed. Roni began to calm down and pull herself together.

'I wish we were back home just being bums all day.' Roni says.

'Me too. I don't want to be here after what happened earlier.' I reply, patting her shoulder.

'It will be over soon.' Kat says.

'When? It seems like forever since we got here.' Roni groaned.

It was quiet for a moment then Kat broke the silence,'You two were put here for a reason. I assume it was to help defeat Mundus.

'We aren't from this world though. So how could we be nephillims all of a sudden?' I say lowly.

'Yeah, we were teleported here from another dimension.' Roni adds.

'That is something I don't know. I had visions of you both coming here but I couldn't see how you came. Vergil and I knew about you two before you even came here.' Kat smiles then looks at us.

I looked at her with surprise, 'Did Dante know?

'Yes,I told him too. Any vision I have I let them know about it. AS soon as I felt you two in limbo, I had Vergil and Dante rescue you.'

'We thank you for that.' Roni says to Kat.

'So do you also know that we have to go back to our world eventually?' I ask.

Kat sighed and sat back down on the bed. I felt her wrap her arms around me and Roni.

'Yes I do but I know you will have a choice on whether you do or not.'

Roni looked at me then put her hand on mine.

'It's up to you on whether you want to or not.' She tells me.

I thought about it for a moment. I don't want to leave Vergil behind and nephilims don't exist in our world. So our lives will be lonely and miserable.

'I want to stay.' I finally say.

'Then I'll stay. I don't want to get separated from you. You're like my sister.' Roni gives a group hug to Kat and I.

The sound of heavy footsteps walking in interrupts our moment. We all look to see Dante standing in the middle of the room with a cigarette in his mouth.

'Is there something that I'm missing here? I heard something about staying. We're you two going to leave after what happened?

'No we're not. We are staying until the very end.' I tell him.

'Awesome but anyway I came here to let you know that Vergil's mind is like a bag of cats. You think you can straighten him out?

'I'm still pissed at him. So let him suffer.'

'I know what he did was fucked up but come on, he's in bad shape.'

'Just go, I'll be fine here. I have Kat and Dante here to keep me company.'

I nodded then left to the room to Vergil's office. I was unsure of going at first but I did want to make sure he was okay. The last thing I want is for him to do something stupid like hurt himself in purpose. I spot him pacing away in his office.

I open the door slowly making him freeze.

'Hey' I say.

'Hello, Victoria. Is there something I can help you with?' He asks lowly.

'I just came to check on you.'

'You didn't have to.'

'But I wanted to.'

'That's because Dante told you I was in bad shape.'

'I don't want you to be.'

'I'm a cold blooded killer, Tori. I killed the seed of Mundus.'

'I'm still kind of mad.'

'I know and you must hate me.'

'Not really, just upset.'

There was an awkward silence. Vergil didn't seem in a talking mood but I wanted to help in any way I can.

'You know I'm not from this world, right.'

'Yes..'

'And I have the choice to go back if I wanted to.'

'Of course. But where are you going with this?'

My heart began to pound. I am about to tell him how I feel. He looks at me with anticipation. So I took a deep breath then stared right into his eyes.

'I decided to stay here.'

He was taken aback at first but a hint of a smile came upon his face.

'I'm glad.'

Shock was all over my face.

'Really?'

'Yes, I...I..I have grown fond of you.'

'Oh my gosh, he likes me too!' I thought.

'Me too.'

Vergil approaches me and gives me a hug. I blushed then hugged him back. We stayed embraced for a good minute until he pulled back.

'I have never felt this way about someone. You are the first one to make me feel this way.'

'Are you being serious?'

'Yes.'

'How do I know you aren't lying?'

He laughs,'I could never lie to you and I never will.'

Before I could say anything else, he gently pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet. My body felt as if shock waves went through it. I responded by doing the same to him.

We pulled back from each other making my pink cheeks visible. He gave me a genuine smile and caressed my cheek.

'I feel better than earlier. Thank you, darling.'

'You're welcome.'

'You should go get rested. We have another mission and this time it is major.'

'Ooh yeah, I will. I don't want to be tired.'

'Goodnight, dearest Victoria.

'Night, Vergil.'

He kissed my forehead before I left back to my room. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered away as I thought of him. I went to sleep peacefully that night.


	12. 12 Marking (Beware)

Warning: Explicit Mature Content (I recommend people under 17 to skip this but its whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, Tori, and the Plot.

(Roni's POV)

After what I saw today I couldn't look at Vergil the same. I thought he was a good leader and knew what was best for the world. But he is a heartless creature for killing the baby. I've already finished crying about it, which was a good thing because I was an emotional wreck. Moving on is the best solution I have now.

After a good hour shower, I laid in bed pondering on what I should do from this point. The sound of the room door opening broke me out of my thoughts. I looked to see Dante standing at the door way. As usual he was smoking a cigarette but instead of his usual smirk his face showed concern.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah better than earlier.'

'You were really broken up earlier.'

'I have never witnessed anything that horrifying.'

'It happens all the time, babe.'

'I've never been around to see it until now.'

He sat on the bed with his head facing down.

'You don't have to worry about me, Dante. I'll be fine by tomorrow.'

'Alright then. See you tomorrow.'

As he got up to exit the room, a part of me wanted him to stay. But if I did he'd try to take advantage. The other part of me was screaming to call him back in. So I listened to the other part for once.

'Dante, wait.'

He turned to face me with surprise and satisfaction.

'So you finally gave in, huh?'

I nodded yes and patted the spot next to me on the bed. His demeanor changed from concerned into cocky. I didn't mind it at all this time. I just wanted him here right now. He was the the closest thing to comfort.

Instead of sitting, I decided to lay down with him beside me. I traced my finger along his well, toned chest and abs. Images of us rolling around in the sheets with grunts and moans of pleasure played through my head. I could feel myself getting turned on with each and every thought.

'I know what you want, babe. I'll be glad to give it to you.' Dante says huskily.

'He was right..I can't take it anymore.'I thought.

Without hesitation, I pressed my lips hard on his. He immediately kisses back with more passion while he rolled over to be on top of me. My shirt was practically ripped off as he moved on to my neck. I never knew I had a sweet spot until he was biting and licking it.

'Oooohh yes..right there.' I moaned.

I could hear a low growl as he began to rip off my bra along with his shirt and jacket. His toned muscles could now only be seen on the illuminating moonlight shining through the window. I stared in awe at the sight of his toned chest and arms.

'Like what you see?'

'Yes'

He chuckled then attacked my breasts. The warm, slimy sensation of his tongue around my nipples added more heat to my core. His calloused hand fondled my other breast as he licked and sucked the other. It felt amazing! He moved down my stomach stopping at my shorts.

'Get these fucking things off'

There was an animalistic gleam in eyes. They watched me hungrily as I pulled them off along with my panties. He removed his pants revealing his hard throbbing member.

'On your fucking knees.'

I didn't hesitate to do what he said. He walked toward me as if I was his prey. I already knew what to do from this point. Grasping his member, I began to lick the head and along the shaft.

'Shit.'

Hearing that boosted my confidence so I put him all in my mouth. I used my hand to jerk the spots I couldn't reach. He grabbed a fist full of my hair as I continued.

'Good girl.'

That's when he decides to fuck my mouth. I began to gag because of his length. He finally let me breathe after my third gag. Then before you know it he threw me on the bed. He parted my legs and stuck head between my legs. The feeling of tongue caressing my clit made me cry out in pleasure. I grabbed his hair and pulled on it as he began to suck on it.

'You taste delicious.'

He then came up to give me rough kiss. I could taste myself, which wasn't too bad. He parted my legs wider than before and placed his arms on each side of me.

'Get ready, babe.'

That's when he slammed right into me making me shriek in painful pleasure. He went a a slow pace which was nice at first but quickly became torture.

'Faster.'

He didn't have to be told twice. He slammed into me faster and much harder than before. My cries became so loud that he had to muffle me with his hand. But I couldn't help myself because he was better than any other partner I had.

Soon I felt my orgasm reaching its peak. Dante growled and went into a spear like thrust as he slid in and out of me.

'Fuck, Dante!'

I released my orgasm all over him. Suddenly his eyes turned black an his hair turned snow white. Fangs sprouted and I felt a puncture in my neck. It hurt only for a few seconds until I felt his tongue caress the wound. He came soon after that then collapsed on the other side of the bed.

'Why did you bite me?'

'I marked you.'

'What do you mean by mark?'

'It means that you're stuck with me for life and no one other than me can fuck you.'

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

'I've never told any other any other woman besides my mother this..but..I love you.'

My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words.

'I love you too.'

He kissed me softly and we both fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	13. 13 Breaking Point

Warning: Cursing and Violence

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, Tori, and the plot.

(Tori POV)

With every mission being taken care of, The Order has just about completed their goal. All they need now is Mundus gone and the world would be safe. But Vergil has other plans. Once Mundus is gone he will step up to the throne and he will be king of this world. Every human on this realm will be eliminated making him, Dante, Tori, and Kat left alive.

Kat is human but her gifts have great use, which spares her from death. Now he just needs Tori on his side. He notices Roni and Tori are not speaking as much lately since they both have their own nephilim to deal with. All he has to do now is keep them apart.

He already knows Roni doesn't like him since the Lilith incident. With Tori falling head over heels for him, Roni will for sure try to talk her out of being with him. That's the last thing he wanted and he will do anything to stop that from happening because he actually cared for her and he didn't want to lose her. Killing Roni was out of the question but turning Victoria against her is just as good.

He walked through the building to go check on Tori. As he stood behind her door, he could her Tori and Roni bickering. This made him smile.

'How can you be with a cold blooded killer? If he could kill Lilith and her child put of spite just imagine what he'd do to you if he were angry.' Roni says.

'He regrets it and I know he won't hurt me. He was practically beating himself up last night and he even told me he won't do anything to harm me or lie to me.' Tori repiles.

'That's because he's a master manipulator.'

'Just like Dante?'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play dumb with me. I heard you two going at it last night.'

'I needed the comfort.'

'Yeah, so did I but I wasn't stupid enough to let Vergil get into my pants.'

'She certainly is right. I'm not like my horn dog of a brother. I respect her and her virtue.' Vergil thought.

'Dante needs me.'

'Oh yeah, I'm sure. I bet he's out fucking other girls as we speak.'

'He marked me.'

There was a moment of silence between all of them. Vergil didn't believe even for one second that his brother would mark anyone. Dante doesn't even know anything about monogamous relationship or commitment. He probably didn't even know what the mark means. Vergil still stood behind the door listening intently.

'What do you mean mark?'

'Marking basically means that he and he only can fuck me.'

'Well that is somewhat correct but it is also a bond that cannot be broken.' Vergil thought.

'Did you mark him?'

'No, I didn't know how to.'

'You're stupid, you know that?'

'At least I'm not dating a child killer.'

'You know what? That's it! Either you be happy for me or forget our friendship.'

'Fine, forget our friendship. But don't be crying for me when you're sitting in a puddle of your own blood.'

'Fine then!'

Tori storms out of the room only to end up bumping into Vergil. Tears were in her eyes with anger clear on her features. Vergil embraces her and kisses her forehead.

'There, there. No need to cry, my darling. You still have me and you always will.' He says to her.

Those words had truth written all over them. He cared for her and would do anything to keep her happy. But at the same time his plan of keeping them apart had worked without any major influence. He had Tori all to himself and now it would be the two of them ruling earth.

Vergil escorted Tori to his office where he sat her down and began to discuss what he wants to do after Mundus is gone.

'When all this over, I was thinking about ruling over the humans.'

'Isn't that why we are fighting Mundus as of now? Because he chooses to rule over humanity in a cruel way?'

'Yes, but I will not rule them with such cruelty. I will respect them and they will be my royal subjects. They need me to protect them from themselves.'

'Humans cannot not be ruled, Vergil. It is in their mature to destory each other and what not.'

'That is exactly the point. Imagine a world where there would be no wars, poverty, and suffering. It would be a perfect world. If a something or someone poses a threat, that is where i will step in to protect everyone.'

'But the world, would be a boring place if you think about it.'

'I'll do my best to find entertainment.'

'Seems like you have this already planned out.'

'Yes, but come to think about it, I cannot do all this alone, maybe I could have a companion other than my brother to rule with me.'

I could see a small, genuine smile on face. His eyes bore into mine as if he were begging for an answer. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. The man I had fell in love with is asking me to help him rule.

'Of course, as long as you can make Roni my personal servant.'

He gave a light chuckle,'You may have to take that up with her. She may not like it though.'

'I really don't want to deal with her right now.'

'Then don't. Do what Dante does to me, make her mad.'

'I was intending to even before you said anything.'

He smiled, 'Smart girl, now let us head off to sleep for the night. We have a big mission to do tomorrow. Get some rest, my dear.'

Before I left, I gave him one last hug and thanked him. Even though I might not have Roni by my side anymore, I still have him. When this is all over, I get to rule as queen. I never thought I would ever get this opportunity but I'm sure as hell going to take it.

(Roni POV)

Meanwhile back in Roni's room, Kat sat down and comforted Roni. They had developed a friendship since their arrival here. Plus, Kat was the only one here that Roni could turn to from this point. Roni told her what happened between Dante and her last night. She was happy but also concerned since she didn't mark him.

Kat reassured her that Dante knew well from this point to screw anything up. But she knew that this was the breaking point between her and Tori. She just hoped nothing terrible happen after Mundus is defeated. Visions of separation of the two sisters have come into her dreams and now they most certainly came true.


	14. 14 It Is What It Is

Warning: Cussing for now

Disclaimer: I own no one but me, Tori, and the plot.

(Roni's POV)

Everything is just falling apart. I gave a heartless sex hound my heart and I've lost my best friend. I'm starting to regret coming here. But then again it wasn't like we had a choice to. Being a nephilim wasn't as awesome as I dreamed it would be.

Every mission is one step closer into defeating Mundus. The one mission I regret going on was capturing Lilith. She didn't have to die and neither did the baby even though Mundus was the father. Plus I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in right now. Life for me just went downhill.

But here I am heading to another meeting that Vergil is holding to let us know the final plan to take Mundus down. Kat met me half way there and escorted me there.

'Everything may seem bad now but after this is over I have a feeling you and Tori will be talking again.' Kat says.

'I hope so. Lets just hope Vergil isn't telling her otherwise.' I reply.

'I doubt that. I'm sure he is giving you the same advice as I am right now.'

'I'm praying for a miracle.'

We both enter the conference room catching a glimpse of Dante, Tori, and Vergil discussing away. Vergil stops immediately and smiles at both of us.

'Ah, Kat and Roni, we were just going over the plan.' He says.

'I hate you' I thought.

'Someone's a grouch today.' Dante teases.

'Awe, poor Roni.' Tori added.

My blood began to boil and we weren't even here five minutes.

'Just get on with it.'

Vergil smirks, 'As I was saying earlier, we need to open the portal to limbo and have Dante go through Mundus's buildings and get through the vault that is located at the core of the Furnace of Souls.'

'What's that?' Dante asks.

'It's where trapped souls remain and wait for someone else's soul to keep.' Vergil says.

'Well shit. We're going to die before we even make it.' I say.

'I won't because Vergil will protect me.' Tori says.

'Whatever.' I mutter.

'Don't be mad because Dante doesn't care about you that much. Once this is over he'll just leave you for dead.' Tori says, smirking.

'Who says I don't care? I marked her.'

Dante says.

'Do you even know what that means?' Vergil asks.

'Yeah, only I can fuck her and she's basically stuck with me.'

'But she didn't mark you so you could still keep fucking other girls.' Tori laughs.

'Doesn't mean I want to anymore.'

Vergil and Tori looked at him with surprise along with me. Kat just smiled and patted my back.

'See I told you I was right.' Kat says to me.

Vergil rolled his eyes, 'Back to the plan, this mission will be a long one and a very high risk one. So Dante and Roni will go through with it. Tori and I will operate the systems and Kat knows what to do. But she can only help you until you reach the Furnace of Souls.'

'And this shit will take place mañana.'

Tori says.

'Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow.'

I leave the office and head back into my room. I didn't realize Dante followed until I felt hand on my waist right when I was at my door.

'Yes, Dante?'

'What's going on between you and Tori?'

'Nothing.'

He turns me around to face him.

'No there is. I can feel the tension between you and her and Vergil.'

'I know he's your brother but I don't like him. I hate the control he has on Tori. There's something off about him. I never realized it until what happened with Lilith and the baby.'

'I can understand you're still mad and I'm still shocked but Vergil means well. It is what is, babe.'

'Whatever, just leave me alone.'

I open my door and attempt to close it on him but he blocked it.

'You've been alone too long. Let me help you through this.'

Tears began to form in my eyes,

'Why me, Dante?'

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. He joins and embraces me tightly. What he said next was unbelievable.

'I care about you.'

It caused me to look up at him in shock. His blue eyes looked straight into my brown ones. Who would have thought I would be here right now with him looking at me with such deep passion? I certainly didn't but here I am.

'I didn't think you did. I thought you marked me on accident.'

'No it wasn't. I really care about you and from the first time I saw you I felt something I've never felt with any other woman I slept with.'

'I hate to admit it but I fell in love at first sight with you. I kept denying you which made me want you even more. As much I as fought it, I couldn't deny my feelings.'

'You don't have to anymore. As a matter a fact, I want you to mark me after everything is over.'

My heart stopped for a couple seconds. I couldn't believe what he was saying at first. But from the look from his eyes, he spoke the truth. So maybe he was right after all. It is what is and all we can do now is move on. If moving on meant marking him as mine then I'm sure as hell gonna do it.


	15. 15 Overall

Warning: Cussing and Violence

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone but myself, Tori, and the plot.

This was it..The group finally made it to their last mission that has humanity on the line. With Friendships broken and love with no bounds, the group faces the biggest challenge of all..facing their demons. Hidden intentions will soon be revealed. The paths of each nephilim will be decided.

As Dante and Roni stood in silence and gazed the buildings before them, nervousness came upon Roni as she saw Kat open the gate to limbo. Usually she'd be fine before any mission start but this particular mission made her feel anxious because they were battling against Mundus this time. This mission was a life threatening one and there was a slim chance of survival. They weren't battling just any high level demon, this was Mundus, the prince of hell.

'Are you ready?' Vergil asks the couple.

'Let's just get on with this' Roni replies.

Vergil gave a curt nod to Kat signaling her to open the gate.

'Good luck.' Vergil says.

'You're going to need it.' Tori adds.

As much as Roni wanted to tell her off, she walked through the portal with Dante. Now they were in limbo and everything began to come apart.

'I'll meet you two inside.' Kat says running off.'

'Come on, everything is falling apart fast.' Dante says, grabbing Roni's hand.

They both ran toward the obstacle course. They began to jump and use their weapons to hoist themselves up on the decaying city. They were not too far from the entrance of the building since it was just minutes away. Demons surrounded the building and seemed to be anticipating the arrival of the couple.

'Shit just got real.' Roni says, landing on the concrete.

'Let's do this.' Dante says.

It didn't take long for them to be fighting a horde of demons. The blood and guts of the creatures splattered all over them as they battled. Roni wasn't fazed since she's been doing this almost every day since she came here. Dante wasn't surprised though, he knew eventually she would get used to it sooner or later.

After the horde was killed, the couple followed Kat through the building. Demons occasionally ambushed them but they always ended up dying in the process. During the middle of the mission, Roni came into an abrupt spot.

'Babe, we can't stop. Time is running out.' Dante says.

'He's Right, Roni.' Kat says.

'I need to talk to Tori before I can continue.' Roni replies.

Kat sighs and brings Tori.

'What?' Tori asks.

'Look this mission might kill me or may not but I only wanted to say goodbye and I hope Vergil will keep you happy.'

There was a moment of silence then Tori looked at Roni with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry for everything.'

'I forgive you. That's what friends are for.'

The sound of buildings collapsing signaled the group to separate. Tori followed them all through the building and stopped at the entrance of the Furnace of Souls.

'This is as far as we could go.' Kat says.

'Vergil will meet you at the exit of the Furnace of Souls. Be careful.' Tori says.

The girls disappeared leaving the couple alone with their thoughts.

'Can you keep up?' Dante asks.

'Yeah, let's go.' Roni replies.

They enter the furnace only to feel a surge of heat on them.

'Well shit..no wonder they call this place a furnace. Its fucking hot as hell in here!' Roni complains.

'You should strip down.' Dante replies, jumping onto a platform.

'I think we have more important things to worry about at the moment.'

Roni follows Dante as they journey up to the vault. As usual Demons arrive in attempt to stop the couple, which always fails. Luckily they didn't get caught in the flames since the flames will trap your soul if you get caught in them. Dante had some close close calls though.

After 30 minutes of jumping and battling, the couple made it the exit. Vergil waited patiently for them at the door and gave them a genuine smile.

'Glad to you both made in one piece.'

Vergil says.

'Can we enter the vault already?! It's too damn hot in here!' Roni groans.

Rolling their eyes, the twin brothers enter the vault as quietly as they could.


	16. 16 The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but myself, my best friend, and the plot that ties into the game.

Warnings: Violence, Foul Language, and Gore. Enjoy!

(No POV)

The Sparda twins and Roni are only feet away from the Vault, Mundus' s lair. As they all walk the twins are having a debate about who is the better twin.

'I'm stronger.' Dante says.

'I'm smarter.' Vergil replies.

'I'm better looking.'

'Mundus is behind that vault door. Let's not keep him waiting...'

Roni watched intently as the two walked in complete silence knowing the debate was not over just yet. With her assumption being correct, Vergil says '...and I've got a bigger dick.'

Dante just gave a glance at his twin and turned away earning back silence until Roni burst in to a fit of laughter.

'Damn, Dante! He got you on that one. Did you hear that, Tori?'

Dante gave a slight glare to his mate, earning a light chuckle from his twin.

'Yes and I have no idea what to say but I am pretty sure Dante is mad.'

She glanced at Dante, who had a slight tinge of jealousy in his eyes.

'Oh yeah, he is.'

'You're probably going to get it when we get back home.'

'Oh yes, she is and she is going to know who has the bigger dick.' Dante says.

'I did not intend to make you feel insecure, brother.' Vergil replies, a smirk present in his voice.

'Liar!' Tori shouts.

Before Vergil gets a chance to reply, the gates close and bold white letters with an omnious voice spell out "PROTECT".

'Seriously?' Roni says with sheer annoyance.

Suddenly two Rages emerge from the ground surrounding the duo since Vergil is with Tori and Kat in the real world.

Roni took on the Blood Rage and Dante took on the Ghost Rage. The creatures were easily defeated since both nephilims were present. After the fight, Vergil needed both of them to help restart the generator so they could align all the symbols to open the vault door. While both are doing so, Vergil is rebooting each system for the four quadrants of the system with Tori and Kat on the lookout for any of Mundus' s police.

It took about 10 minutes for both Roni and Dante to get all four quadrants working properly. Now all they had to do was align all the symbols in a certain pattern to open the door. When the door opened, they both entered the lair to see what seemed to be an office. A large chair had its back on them meaning Mundus was looking upon the city.

'Well if it isn't the son of Sparda and the daughter of Althezar,' Mundus' s condensending voice spoke.

'Why did you kill my child? '

Both nephilim stayed silent, which tested the god's patience.

'I'm not going to repeat myself, why did you kill my child?'

This time he turned his chair and got up to face the duo. Anger was clear on face with his demand for an answer. Dante spoke up, 'You killed my mother.'

'So it was for revenge?'

'No for freedom.' Roni spoke.

'Freedom? You have a lot of freedom, especially to kill my heir.'

Still with a straight face, Dante took a step toward the god.

'It was for our freedom, freedom from you.'

Roni did the same as her mate and with the same face.

'For mankind's freedom.'

Mundus scoffed, 'You know what mankind did with their freedom? They used to kill each other and starve to death. I gave them structure and prosperity.'

Meanwhile outside the building, Vergil and Tori were under a building waiting for Dante and Roni to make the god angry.

'Come on, you two! Piss..him..off!' Vergil whispered loudly.

'Roni could probably do it faster than Dante. She has got a mouth on her.' Tori whispered back.

'I'm counting on it. She has done well so far.'

'I just hope she doesn't get killed, that is my sister.'

The white - haired man shared the same mutal thought as his mate. He also feared for his twin's safety but he know Dante could handle himself. He glanced at the woman in front of him taking in the sight of her, which could be his last if his plan does not go as he wanted to. He know thst with all his heart that she was his mate.

Going back to Mundus' s lair, both nephillim seemed to hear Vergil's silent plea. Both were taunting him with details of what happened that fateful day. Even though the words were spilling fron their mouths, they still felt a little guilty even though the child was a monster from hell. They both finally got reaction from him thst resulted them being thrown out the office. Mudus then came out trying to attack Dante, which Roni intervened and ended up in Dante's position.

Mundus then threw both of them out the window with his hands on the female's neck. Dante fell behind angry at the sight that his mate was getting harmed by the god. They all landed on a building with Roni on her back groaning in pain. Dante tried reaching his mate but failed when Mundus threw him aside.

'I'm going to make you watch me eat your precious mate's heart.' Mundus said.

A few seconds later, he bagan to dig through her chest with his bare hands making blood fall. Roni cried out of pain as this wss taking place, visions of Dante's mom going through the same pain flashed before Dante's eyes. Soon Roni began to lose consciousness, which Dante reacted quick and punched Mundus on his side. The god was stunned, which gave Dante the perfect opportunity to stab him and that he did.

Mundus tried to recover but Vergil suddenly pushed him off the building. Tori was by his side until she saw her sister bleeding on the ground trying to recover. Her eyes were filled with tears as her sister began to recover. Vergil saw and immediately felt concern not only for Roni but for Tori as well.

'You took your time.' Dante said, dusting himself off.

'We did, but the gate is destroyed. Now go to you mate, she needs you.' Vergil says.

Dante did not need to be told twice, he immediately went to his mate and hugged her. Tori took this a a cue to leave and went to stand with Vergil watching this very sight. She felt relief that her sister was okay and was glad that Dante proved himself as a mate. Seeing how he held her gave her hope that Vergil would to the same no matter what situation.

Unfortunately, the romantic moment had ended when all of a sudden Mundus returned but in his demonic form.

'Geeze, he doesn't even look like a demon, he looks more like a decepticon.' Tori says.

Everyone except Roni looked at her funny because she knew what Tori referenced and gave a light chuckle. As demonic Mundus was ranting about how he should be feared and what not, the twins were trying to figure out how to defeat this creature. Dante pointed out that Mundus must have a vulnerable eyes like his spawn. Vergil agreed and began to try to get the eye open. That process almost caused of them to die when Mundus began to destroy all the buildings.

They all had to jump on different buildings to survive but they also had to get to Mundus's eye. After many obstacles, Vergil got the eye open but sadly he was swallowed by Mundus. He tried to escape but the human vessel of Mundus dragged him back in. Tori tried to go but Roni and Dante stopped her and convinced her to help fight the creature before them.

A new sense of braveness came upon Tori, which helped in her fight. All the anger she kept in came out in her slashes of her weapons. With her help, the trio defeated Mundus and saved Vergil. All four celebrated in Mundus' s defeat but Tori knew this was not the end of their battle, another one awaits them and no one except her knows it is coming.


	17. 17 Ultimate Betrayal

Warning:Violence and Foul Language

Disclaimer: dont own anyone but myself, my best friend, and the plot that ties in to the game.

Enjoy!

(No POV)

With Mundus defeated and the hell gate destroyed, the barrier between Limbo and the real world broke. Demons were roaming the earth reaking havoc on humanity. The city was destroyed and many people were dying because of the demon attacks. Mundus may be dead but his minions are still at large.

Just above the city, the nephilims and the human psychic stood watch as they thought of their next move. Vergil and Tori have already discussed their next move ahead of time but they have not told the others. Tori feared that they might not like it but Vergil assured her that they would because after all they do have the throne. Though, Tori still felt that it was wrong because they basically fought and defeated Mundus for humanity to have their freedom, not to be ruled once more.

'They're finally free.' Dante says.

'But demons are still running around.' Tori says.

'Revolution is in the air, it is clear that our path is to rule them.' Vergil says.

Everyone became silent and looked at Vergil as if he spoke a foreign language. They never expected to hear those words from Vergil except Tori. She knew this was coming and she felt instant regret because of everything that just happened. Dante broke the intense silence.

'What did you just say?'

'I said revolution is in the air and that it is clear that our path is to rule.' Vergil replies.

'You mean to tell us that all this shit was all for you to take Mundus's place?!' Roni growled.

'Vergil, how could you?' Kat cried, gripping Roni for support.

'You just wanted the throne to be as powerful as Mundus and enslave the human race.' Dante says.

'Not enslave them, brother. We respect them as our subjects. Humans are like children, they need protection from the world and each other.'

'Kat is human and she helped us all get to this point. If it wasn't for her, the four of us would be dead.'

'Kat has her uses-'

'Uses?' Kat cried.

'How could you say that? She has been through hell and back to save us and the world. You, Vergil, are a selfish bastard for throwing her away like a piece of trash!' Roni shouted.

'Roni is right, how could you just throw her away? Is it because she is human?' Dante asked, glaring at his brother.

Meanwhile as the arguments continue, Tori is getting irritated because she knew this was going to happen. Vergil never listened to her and he assured her this was not going to happen. She was not having this at all. She then let the anger take over and the next thing she knows all the attention was on her.

'You all need to stop fighting, demons are running around killing every person in this town and us here arguing is not helping.'

'Yes, my dear, Victoria explain to them that our plan to rule is the way to go on.' Vergil pleads.

Roni, Dante, and Kat look at her in shock.

'Our plan? You knew about this?' Roni asked, glaring at her sister.

'Yes, I did..but..I don't want to be part of it anymore.' Tori says, looking down.

It was now Vergil's turn to be shocked. He could not believe what he was hearing, especially from the woman he loved. All their plans were ruined just as his dream of having a queen rule beside him. He was angry but sadness was all he could express as of now. He looked at her then gave a slight glare.

'You are backing out...but we have come so far.'

'Yes, I know but after almost losing my sister, I realized what was really important. Power is not everything, Vergil. Yes, it is good to have but in the end, you are just going to be miserable. Plus, humans are always going to have flaws, ruling them won't fix that.'

'Are you saying you are taking humanity's side?'

'Yes, that is exactly what I am saying.'

'Victoria, you are making a big mistake. All of you are.'

'No, you're the one who is making the big mistake. You chose power over your own family.' Roni says.

'You stay out of this, filthy whore! You have done nothing but cause trouble.' Vergil shouted.

Before Kat, Roni, or Tori could shout back, Dante shouted back at his brother.

'Don't you ever talk to my girl like that! She has busted her ass to help save this goddamn world and she deserves a lot more respect especially if she almost lost her life! What you are doing is wrong, I can't let you do this.

'If you cannot rule with me then step aside, brother.'

Dante refused to to stand down and Vergil knew that. They began to circle around each other with weapons drawn out. Before the fight began, Kat tried to intervene but he ended up yelling at her and caused the nephilim sisters to becime angry. They wanted to battle him themselves but Dante told them to stand back and protect Kat.

Witn that being said, a bloody battle between the brothers began. Blood began to paint the ground and the sounds of metal clashing echoed around the city. The girls watched in horror as they saw the two men fight. Their true power came to life and the girls could see what was truly inside them.

One slash after another, Dante gained the upperhand and began to defeat Vergil. Soon Vergil became weak and collapsed on to the ground. Dante then began to dig his sword into his brother's chest causing Vergil to cry out of pain.

'Dante, no!'

Dante and Vergil turned to see Kat on her knees with tears in her eyes. Since he was in his nephilim form, he could see the fear in her eyes. He then glanced at his mate who was trying to comfort her sobbing sister. His mate then looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He reluctantly listened and removed his sword from his brother's chest.

'They just saved your life.'

Dante turned on his heel and left to comfort the girls. Vergil took this opportunity to get back up. He struggled but he successfully stood up despite the pain he was in. He took one last look at everyone then opened a portal with his sword causing everyone to focus their attention back on him.

'I loved you, brother, as well as you, my dearest, Victoria.'

No one said a word so he disappeared into the portal.

'I dont know who I am anymore.' Dante says.

Kat walked toward him and put her soft hand on Dante's cheek, 'You are Dante, nothing more and nothing less. '

Roni couldn't help the jealousy that flowed through her veins. Tori could sense this and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Kat must have sensed Roni's jealousy because she took her hand off Dante's cheek. She respected Roni and she did not want to get on her bad side and lose her as a friend.

'Let's go home, guys.' Dante said.

'We don't have one anymore, the demons destroyed it.' Roni says.

'I'm sure we can find something at least for tonight.'

'He's right.' Tori says, walking ahead of the group.

The rest of the group followed and Dante lead the way. They had to fight a lot of demons along the way but they did find an abandoned house. It was in decent condition with runnning water, electricity, and some food to last them a whole night. They all begsn to settle in and began to unload after the eventful day they had.


	18. 18 Reflecting

Warning:Language

Disclaimer: I own no one except myself, my best friend, and the plot that ties in to the game.

That same night Tori, Roni, and Kat sat together in the living room talking while Dante was grooming himself in the bathroom.

They felt the need to talk about everything that has happened throughout their missions. Roni felt uncertain about her being Dante's mate after seieing the little display of affection between Dante and Kat earlier and Tori felt bad for everything that Vergil did and almost taking his side. Kat could sense all this so she decided to have the girls sit down with her and let it all out.

'I can't believe he almost convinced me to take his side.' Tori says.

'I knew something was off when he killed Lilith and her baby. I felt the need to protect you since I was the oldest.' Roni says.

'I fell in love with him when I first saw him. Even after that happened I still loved him as much as I hated him.'

'I know and it was just hard for me to accept that because I felt that if he could do that to her if he were calm, I feared that he could possibly do the same to you in a fit of anger.'

'I should have listened to you, you were right all along. To think that I almost turned against my only sister makes me feel sick to my tummy.'

'Not really, I mean he proved to me that he really cared about you. I could tell just by the way he was with you because he was really protective over you and he cared so much about your feelings.'

'I could agree with Roni. My visions always revolved between you and Roni's relationships with the twins and I saw that you and Vergil were meant to be. Plus I did see that you and him were going to try to take over the world but I just pushed it aside but it almost happened.' Kat says.

'The good thing is that you didn't go through with it and you're here.' Roni says, taking Tori's hand in hers.

'I couldn't leave you especially after you almost died by Mundus's hand.' Tori replies.

'That is one vision that I never wanted to come true, thank god for Dante.' Kat says, smiling.

'Can you forgive me, Roni? I really feel really bad about all of this and especially what I said about Dante not caring about you because he does.' Tori asks, tears filling her eyes.

'Of course, sis.'

They both embrace and wipe each other's tears. Kat felt Tori has said everything she needed to say and now she wanted to focus on Roni. She knows that being marked is a big thing because Roni basically is married to Dante. She feels that Roni feels that she is not worthy to be Dante's mate.

'Now that Tori has talked about her feelings about the whole thing, it is now your turn to speak, Roni.' Kat says, looking directly at Roni.

Roni is a bit hesitant because she doesn't usually share how she feels with anyone, not even Tori. She looks at the women in front of her and sighs, 'I feel like I'm not good enough for Dante.'

'Why is that?' Kat asks.

'You shouldn't feel that way, sis. He loves you.' Tori adds.

'I just think that I could never be as comforting as mate should. I feel like he made a mistake...'

Kat didn't understand until she thought back of when she did that comforting gesture to Dante. She immediately felt terrible and looked at Roni with a remorseful expression.

'I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Roni. I was only trying to comfort him. It was never my intention to try to take him from you.'

'I just don't know what he sees in me. You have everything from looks to a gentle heart.'

'But you do have a gentle heart too, sis. It is just that your strong exterior is the more dominant part of you.' Tori says, grabning her sister's hand and holding it.

'I guess im just insecure even as a nephilim.'

'You shouldn't be. He really does love you. ' Kat says, getting everyone in a group hug.

Meanwhile, Dante was in one of the bedrooms listening to the entire conversation. The fact that Roni felt she wasn't good enough for him hurt him. He really wanted to show her that she meant the world to him just as much her sister and Kat did. No one has ever risked their life for him except his brother before he betrayed them.

He would risk everything for her and for the other two women. Kat was like the sister he never had, she found him when he was still a manwhore and a drunk. Tori meant a lot to him to because she is his brother's mate but the fact she took his side proves that she has a good heart. Plus, that is his mate's sister so he is required to help protect her.

As time passed by, Dante waited for his mate to join him in their bedroom while the girls take theirs. Roni came in a few minutes later looking happy. He couldn't help but smile because seeing that conforted him especially after the day's events. Roni then made her place on the bed placing her head on his chest.

It was a comfortable silence but Dante wanted to assure her that she is his mate and that she is for life.

'Babe, you know I love you, right?'

'Yes, baby.'

'I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the girls. It really hurts me that you think you're not good enough for me because you are.'

'I know that now.'

'Good and it should stay that way. We're basically married now.'

'Well technically not because I need to mark you still.'

'Then let's do it now. We'll plan a wedding later.'

'Wow that's new one.'

Dante laughed, 'Just shut up and come here.'

Before Roni could say anything else, Dante had caught her lips. They began to fall into a firery passion that ended up keeping their roomates awake the whole night. Roni finally got to seal the bond between her and Dante. It all seemed to be a happily ever after but with Vergil gone there is a possibility that he may still be alive and plotting revenge.

Time will only tell from here until later.


End file.
